Four Gwackto Reunions
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: spoilers for Children of Earth. four alternative ways for Gwen, Jack and Ianto to be reunited


**1. Nine Months Later**

Gen West, James Harper and Ian Jamison sat in a cafe tucked away in a small town outside of Newcastle. They all stared at each other noting all the difference in each other's appearance, Gen's hair was cut to a bob, the gap in her teeth was gone and she was slightly fatter due to leftover pregnancy. Ian had a scar running along his face, something he refuses to talk about, he no longer wore a suit and he was skinner than usual. James was no longer wearing his costume 1940s uniform, he also wore contacts to make his eyes brown and dyed his hair blonde much to Gen's and Ian's amusement.

"So...it's been awhile" James said nervously.

"Yeah it has...government still chasing you?" Ian asked.

"Never ending, considered calling the Doctor for help but then I remembered my mobile got destroyed in the explosion" James said rolling his eyes. "Honestly they try to hide their mistakes by making even more messes"

"I still think the blonde is a bit too much though" Gen said running her fingers through her hair.

"How much did it cost for your gap to be removed?" James shot back.

"Not much since it's a fake tooth from a joke shop" Gen said with a shrug, she then picked up the baby from the pram. "This is my son, Janto after you and Ian over there"

"Why did his name come before mine?" Ian asked sulkily.

"Because Iaack would have gotten him bullied at school!" Gen exclaimed.

"And Janto wouldn't?"

**2. Touching Scene in the Middle of Battle**

She was running as fast as she could, trying to escape the government minions that were chasing her while shooting at random aliens that popped up to attack her. She rounded a corner and bumped into something; she screamed and held her gun up only to sigh in relief.

"Ianto!"

"Gwen!"

"Ianto, Gwen!"

The pair turned to see Jack running towards them.

"Jack!"

The three crashed into a big group hug, holding each other tightly.

"Are you all right?"

"What happened, you got a huge cut ri-"

"What about the baby? Is eve-"

"- Never do that again!"

"The aliens, they came here be-"

"- You lost the car, what do you mean you lost the car?"

"Err...did I mention that I love you two very much?"

**3. Locked in a Cell**

Ianto groaned loudly as he came to. His head was pounding as he forced himself to remember what happened. He was walking down a street when suddenly everything blacked out...which meant....Damnit! Someone knocked him out.

It was pitch black and he couldn't see anything in front of him, when he moved his hand a chain rattled and it was pulled back.

Great he was chained to a wall in a dark room.

Under normal circumstances he would have accused Jack of being up to something kinky. But Jack had been blown to bits and the government has been chasing him for days now.

Another groan from somewhere else caught his attention. The groan was feminine and familiar.

"Bloody hell, what have I been drinking?"

"Gwen?"

"Ianto?"

"Oh thank god it's you"

"Where are you? It's too dark too see anything?"

"No idea"

He heard Gwen's hand rattling has she patted the ground around her, her hand made contact to something wet-ish and slimy as Ianto could hear the squelching sound.

"Ew, did you go tramping into a swamp or something Yan?"

"Gwen that's not me..."

"Well if that's not you then who....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ianto jumped at Gwen's scream, suddenly a skeleton fell on top of him and he let out a strangled scream.

"Whoa, whoa guys it's me!" came a familiar American accent.

"Jack?!" Gwen and Ianto shouted in unison.

"What the hell are you doing as a skeleton, Halloween isn't for months!" Gwen added, sounding like she was going to murder Jack the moment she was free.

**4. Disbelief **

"I don't believe it" Ianto said softly staring at him in awe. "I've been searching for you for months and months...i found Gwen, she's fine and safe in fact she's just round the corner getting us some coffee...god I missed you"

He ran up to him and wrapped his arms round him while pressing kisses on his cool body.

"Erm...Ianto?"

More kisses.

"Ianto?"

Even more kisses.

"Ianto why the hell are you kissing the SUV?!"


End file.
